


Wine and Honey

by ashen_key



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bisexuality, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Knifeplay, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men are like wine, women are like honey: a Delia of Eldorne characterstudy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Honey

Men are like wine.

Bitter and strange when you first taste Jonathan's clumsy hands and sudden pain just there that makes you close your eyes and try not to scream and then slowly or quickly depending on what you mix them with, they become more palatable, more bearable...until you need them, would do anything for them Master, can I help? Can I do anything to assist you? Only tell me! and then...and then you are addicted, and coldly consume them only because you need to stop the pain and the warm sticking feeling of blood across your back as Alex laughs, you hate him, but he is the only one left now

Women are like honey.

Soft and sweet and golden-red in the sun Cythera's golden hair, twinned around your little white finger, her giggles soft and sweet then cloying, sticking to your fingers and your society Delia, what's the matter with you? You...you flirt and I can't sta- but you come back for more for you remember the sweetness, the feeling of thick honey against your lips and tongue Josiane's kisses are soft and beguiling, with a wicked tongue and sharp little teeth to make you gasp.

Women will make you sick, but men will kill you, ruin you for you, Delia, formerly of Eldorne, the Courts decree that you shall be sentenced to life imprisonment, may the gods bless the King for his Mercy, but you never found out until it was too late.


End file.
